


we will find a way (through the door)

by obeylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Broken door, Christmas, Gay, M/M, Smut, Top!Harry, blowjob, bottom!Louis, wanted to make this fluffy so hard but i didn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obeylarry/pseuds/obeylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one beginnning with Harry out to make Louis' skin into a nice handbag and ending with Louis sitting on his cock. (Harry is his neighbor and Louis is too imaginative)</p>
            </blockquote>





	we will find a way (through the door)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I haven't written anything in way too long and had a sudden burst of inspiration for smut at a football game? Also the title is from Through The Dark and you'll understand it after you read the fic! :) If you'd like to hmu my Twitter username is @craictown !!

Louis was being followed.

Despite taking the long way home from work and walking at a brisk pace, the faint echo of another person's footsteps behind him never ceased. He recalled reading online that placing keys between the knuckles to use as a make-shift weapon does little to nothing to deter unwanted company, but he finds himself sticking the point of his apartment key between his index and middle finger nonetheless. His mother had advised him to carry pepper spray on him at all times when he left his home in Doncaster to become employed at a tech store in London. 

His mother had also complained constantly about how children never listen. Louis knows exactly where his can of pepper spray is, but it's not going to do him any good from its place on his dining room table. 

Louis debates walking on to the police station, but the building is too far of a walk and it would be too obvious to the person behind him. No, Louis plans on going to his apartment complex and straight to his landlord's floor. The man mentioned being a retired army vet when Louis signed the lease and as far as Louis' concerned that will more than do the job. 

He manages to keep his hand in his jacket pocket to hide the weapon he's made there and does his best to bury his head into his collar. The footsteps persist. 

Louis makes it to his apartment complex in one piece and breathes a sign of relief when the footsteps don't follow. He was simply being paranoid; the buildings that tower above London echo quite a bit. 

He's comfortable enough when he takes the elevator by himself to go ahead and press his own floor. His landlord is a nice man and Louis doesn't want to wake him at midnight for a notion in his head. Louis' only been in the complex for two weeks and it's the only decent one he's found in his price range. He literally can't afford to lose this place all because his landlord refrained from housing insane people. 

Louis curses his night shift for making him drowsy and imaginative. Working from five in the evening to midnight isn't his preferred shift, but as an intern Louis doesn't have much of a say. The only thing that got him through his work day today was the knowledge of an entire weekend waiting for him. 

The apartment key is removed from between his fingers, now blue from the cold, and slides easily into the lock. Louis twists the handle, cursing when the key doesn't work immediately. He hasn't quite gotten the hang of his apartment's lock. The landlord had given him a run down of the lock's mechanisms and, more importantly, it's moodiness. 

Louis freezes as he hears the footsteps again, this time frantic steps coming from the stairwell. He curses the lock and makes one last futile attempt to unlock the door. As a way of laughing at his inevitable death, the door remains firmly shut. 

The key is returned to his knuckles and it's times like this Louis wishes he has a damn cellphone. A cellphone is another item his mum advised him to have and yet another result of childish stubborn. 

The last thought he has before the stairwell door is slammed open, erasing all hopes of someone going to another floor, is that he's currently wearing fuzzy socks with ducks on them. Louis Tomlinson is going to die wearing fuzzy duck socks. 

The animals on his socks do nothing to protect him as a stranger plows down the hallway, heavy footsteps resembling those of an elephant herd. Louis bellows one last battle cry and swings with all his might, closing his eyes and praying the key makes contact. 

It doesn't. He mistimed the attack and is knocked to his back instead, the itchy carpet digging into his neck. The weight of a large person on top of him has Louis gasping for air. As a last ditch effort Louis manages to croak-

"My name is Louis and my best friend's name is Stan. I'm a Capricorn and for my birthday last year Stan made me a cake with blue icing- that's my favorite color. I have five sisters and one brother at home and one time I cried while watching Marley and Me but I never admitted to it until now-"

"Well that's nice and everything, but we've only just met," comes a husky voice worn from running. Louis realizes his eyes are firmly closed and he opens them to face his attacker.

If Louis wasn't going to be kidnapped, he would rather have liked knowing this boy. Long, curly hair brushes Louis' cheeks and as the adrenaline pulses through him he notices a million things about his attacker at once. His light eyes. The smell of cheap cologne and coffee grounds. Bright red lips colored from the cold. A dumb smile showing off a small, almost unnoticeable chip in the boy's front tooth. 

"You've been foll-owing... me!" Louis protests as he wrangles his arms out of his confinement. 

"To my apartment?" The person grins and flicks his eyes up to the apartment across the hall from Louis'.

"What are you going on about? I live there-" Louis jerks his head in the opposite direction of the attacker's apartment, "and I've never seen someone come in or out." 

It's only then the boy rolls off of Louis and Louis debates running two flights up the stairs and to his landlord's flat. The person already appears to be winded and Louis is in decent shape. Instead, he heaves himself up from the ground and rests on his haunches, ready to bolt if things turn south. 

"How long have you lived here? I can assure you- hold on," the person drawls, sticking their tongue between their lips as they dig in the back pocket of their jeans. A key is triumphantly found and the boy presents it to Louis. It's almost identical to Louis' key except for the rigid side. 

"I'm Harry." Louis seriously debates taking the hand that is offered to him before ignoring it entirely. Unless he stole the key, though, he must live across the hallway from Louis. 

"Why were you following me?" Louis demands, not ready to give up the fright caused from being followed. 

"I work at Joe's Cafe," he explains and it takes Louis a moment to map out the unfamiliar town. Joe's Cafe is a block away from the tech store Louis is employed at.

"Prove it," Louis frowns. 

The boy raises his eyebrows and motions to his attire and, oh. The apron Louis failed to notice when being tackled clearly has "Joe's Cafe" printed onto it with a badge with Harry's name on it pinned to the apron. 

"Why haven't I seen you walking home before?" Louis cannot believe a non-criminal as good looking as the boy sitting beside him lives across the hall. Luck has never been on Louis' side. 

"I was out of work for a week because of this," he explains, holding up his left arm. The flesh is covered with a cast. "Which I'm guessing is when you moved in." 

Louis officially moved in five days ago. 

"Why did you tackle me?" He asks, but this time the boy hesitates to answer. 

"I'm, erm, scared of the dark. The stairwell is pitch black and my phone died hours ago. I've never trusted that elevator, either; it'll die on you just as you begin to trust the beast." He says with one breath, gasping once he's finished. "Why did you tell me all that stuff when I ran into you?" 

It's Louis' turn to hesitate, his cheeks reddening. 

"I read that if you're being kidnapped to start saying stuff about yourself to make you seem human to the kidnapper. I just said the first things that came to mind." He allows himself the fleeting, hopeful thought that Harry is legitimately his neighbor. 

"Clever," Harry laughs, and Louis finds himself nearly purring at the sound. "I'd love to stay and chat but I've really got to wee. I'll see you around, yeah?" 

Louis and Harry stand to their feet simultaneously and this time Louis is the one to offer his hand. 

"See you around," Louis confirms. 

Harry chuckles, the smile seeming to be glued to his face. 

Louis clears his throat and returns to his previous task of opening his door. He might have to wake up his landlord after all. 

After a curse and a swift kick to the base of the door, Louis gives up. The damn key won't turn. 

He's offered a laugh as a warning and then Harry's hip is nudging Louis over, Harry's hand opened for the key. No way in hell. Louis still isn't confident in the possibility of Harry not being a kidnapper. 

Harry rolls his eyes, amused, before stepping aside. 

"You twist all the way to the left, then pull back with the key in. Take the key back halfway and then push the door with your shoulder." Louis eyes him warily before following the instructions. The door opens with a pop.

"My door's the same way. I think a bunch of kids pranked our floor a few years ago and ruined the door knobs and hinges. Sam won't tell me what they did yet, but he'll crack." Harry laughs. Sam is Louis' landlord, though he'd never refer to the man by his first name. Harry has clearly lived here a while, or maybe he's simply charismatic. Louis finds himself smiling too. 

The small hallway into Louis' apartment is visible now that the door creaks open. He tests Harry by waiting five seconds, almost positive the boy will dart inside and begin stealing his things.

All Harry does, though, is turn on his heels and unlock his own door with practiced ease. 

"G'night," Harry calls, and then he's gone. 

 

... 

 

Despite the helpful instructions, Louis can't figure out how to work the temperamental door to his apartment again. After nearly ten minutes of fiddling with the lock and constant kicking, Louis surrenders. With a defeated sigh, Louis begins to trek up to his landlord's flat to ask for help. 

Louis jumps as Harry's apartment door creaks open. Harry himself emerges with a smile. 

"Having trouble?" He asks, raising his eyebrows, most likely disrupted by Louis' loud abuse to the door. 

"It's not my fault the door is a lazy piece of shit!" Louis glares at the door, seriously debating on burning it down. Harry laughs at his rage. 

"Here, lemme try." Harry holds his hand out for the key and this time Louis gives it over. 

"You're not going to-" Louis tries before Harry has the door open with a quick motion of turning the key and pushing with his shoulder. The key is handed back to him as Louis gapes. 

"Teach me your ways," Louis says in awe. 

"You're welcome. Listen, you work a night shift right?" Harry asks, leaning against the wall. 

Louis nods, flipping the key around in his palm.

"Joe's Cafe is open until midnight; what if we walked home together? It'll be safer if there's two of us and maybe you'll have a better habit of carrying a flashlight." 

Louis no longer believes Harry is a kidnapper, having seen Harry come in and out of his apartment over the course of the weekend. It would be nice having someone to walk with on the walk home, and Louis wouldn't have to worry about his mind creating horrific possibilities about being kidnapped. If they work the same shift and live in the same apartment complex, why not?

"Okay," Louis confirms with a grin. 

....

Louis was right about Harry being charismatic. Despite previously questioning how Harry was comfortable calling their landlord by his first name, Louis completely understood the familiarity Harry seemed to share with everyone within the first week of knowing him. It took six days for Harry to call Louis "Lou", seven days to become comfortable with the occasional awkward silences on the walk home, and eight days to get comfortable enough to begin throwing innuendo into casual conversation. 

On the ninth day Louis began throwing it back. 

Although Louis would be working from Christmas-Eve until Christmas technically began in the AM's, he willingly signed up for the shift no one else wanted for two reasons. One being that since no one wanted the shift, his boss raised the wage by a considerable amount to tempt the employees into working in what is probably the least desirable shift in the year. Louis' second reason is he is unable to go home to Doncaster for Christmas this year due to the money it takes to travel during the holidays. He needs every dime he can save in order to see his family as soon as possible. 

Even though working the Christmas-Eve shift seems entirely logical, it still sucks. It is his birthday after all. 

Harry also had to work, though, claiming the coffee shop he was employed at was making a killing this time of year and his boss insisted on working every day this holiday season without relenting. Louis is silently glad he has someone to share his complaints with. At least the two of them have Christmas Day off. 

Harry trotted up to the steps of Louis' work ten minutes later than usual, panting and holding up a finger to allow for a moment to breathe. Louis doesn't fail to notice the other hand of Harry's was behind his back, angled at a strange angle. 

"Sorry I'm late- oh, fuck me!" He groans, arching his back. Luckily, Harry was too distracted to notice Louis practically gnawing at his bottom lip. That was an image he didn't at all mind witnessing. He regains his composure quickly, les Harry notice, and decides to be brave. 

"Well, at least buy me a drink first," Louis says a lot more confidently than he feels. Harry raises his eyebrows, a smirk on his face telling Louis he knows something Louis doesn't. 

"Actually-" Harry brings his hidden arm into view, revealing a plastic cup of coffee sporting a red bow. The edges are stained with spilt coffee and Louis doesn't doubt Harry's outburst was from spilling the hot drink all over his back.

"Finally! I thought I'd have to chatter my teeth excessively for years before you brought me a bloody cup of coffee." Banter was Louis' favorite pastime with Harry and he often found himself making it into a game to pass time on the way home. 

"You know I should drink this myself because you're not worthy of a Harry Styles handmade cup of coffee." Harry pouts as Louis pulls out a pack of tissues from his pocket and makes his way behind Harry. The dark blue jacket Harry is wearing has quite possibly seen the end of its days, but he dabs at the stain nonetheless. Harry chuckles, the vibrations like electricity through Louis' arm. 

"Maybe you are worthy of tasting my one of a kind," Harry drawls, turning around slowly as he emphasizes his words, "scrumptious, mind-blowing, out of this world... coffee." He grins wildly before blowing the steam in Louis' face. Louis struggles to clear his throat, images of tasting another attribution Harry has filling his mind and settling in the front of his pants. 

He takes the cup from Harry's hands, the act of focusing on Harry's hands not helping his case in the least bit. The rings Harry wears daily without cease are on their rightful fingers and, in his defense, Louis is human. Any human would justifiably want to sit on those fingers. 

"It's going to take you more than a cup of coffee to make up for being late," Louis says, this time sounding as wrecked as he feels. Harry doesn't seem to notice. Luck is on Louis' side. 

The walk home is longer than it's ever been, the innuendo showing no sign of relenting. Louis survives only because of the seven inch dildo awaiting him under his bed. It's been too long since he's had something inside of him. With the move and the hours he's putting into work, Louis hasn't even had enough time to wank. The absence is catching up to him. 

All hope of letting out all of the pent up emotion from being around Harry and on a dry spell dwindles as his course is redirected into a diner by a push from Harry's shoulder. Louis looks up at Harry, the cup of coffee half empty, and raises his eyebrows. 

"Happy Birthday," Harry announces as Louis takes in the restaurant. It's a pizza place, the heavenly smell of grease and bread filling the air. Louis does that thing fish do with their lips when they're above water.

"Harry..." Louis can't remember a single word in the English dictionary but Harry's name. Harry. Harry. Harry.

"I heard you on the phone with your mum yesterday talking about how you couldn't make it home for your birthday on Thursday, and you did tell me you're a Capricorn when you thought I wanted to make your skin into a suit." Harry explains as he leads them through the bustling restaurant and into a secluded booth in the back. Louis had been explaining to his mum about how traveling home would be too expensive during Christmas time and that he would be home as soon as prices dropped again. 

Louis' face feels like it's on fire and suddenly words come back to him, but they're not the ones he wants to say. 

"I didn't think you wanted to make my skin into a suit." 

The fits of laughter Harry falls into often doesn't surprised Louis anymore. He welcomes the warm sound of Harry's voice in any form. 

"No?" 

"No. I thought you were going to make my skin into a nice handbag." Louis thinks about this for a moment longer to will down the excitement in his trousers. The effort is to no avail; he's too far gone at this point for anything but a wank. 

"Mmh, a nice handbag would be nice. I wouldn't speak too soon," Harry winks as they scoot into their respective sides of the table. 

"You didn't have to-"

"Are you kidding me? I love this restaurant. I need every excuse I can get to come here." Harry says the words teasingly and the fire in Louis' skin returns.

A waiter arrives to ask for their drink orders, Louis ordering water and Harry ordering a Ginger Ale. Harry recommends a meat pizza with pineapples on it, and Louis wonders if he could be quick enough to get off in the bathroom. 

No. Louis craves a long, slow wank. A short one would leave him even more unsatisfied than he currently is. 

After they've both shoved their mouths with fruit and meat, Harry leans back in his booth to make a dramatic noise that means he's eaten more than he should and rubs his slightly pudgy stomach. Louis wants to kiss every part of Harry's body, but instead excuses himself for the restroom. When he returns, Harry is standing with his damp coat in one hand and Louis' coat in the other. 

"Does this make up for being late?" Harry laughs as Louis elbows him in the stomach for paying for the bill while he was gone. 

...

"Even I can't open it," Harry surrenders with his tongue between his teeth in concentration. Louis huffs in annoyance at his door, which is being stubborn and won't open even for Harry.

"I'm going to go complain dramatically to our landlord," Louis announces, already planning out the conversation in his head. 

"Wouldn't do you any good. I'd let you use my phone, but Sam is in the Alps on vacation this Christmas. Won't be back until Sunday." Louis makes a valiant attempt also but the door has only opened for him once and that was under Harry's instruction. Every other time Harry was there to caress the knob until it relinquished under his touch.

Louis can relate.

"We can call the fire department," Louis suggests. His favorite dildo is calling for him on the other side of the wood. "Or just break into the damn thing."

Harry tries to open the door again, the door groaning in return. Louis is one hundred percent his eyes light up. 

"Keep doing that!" He says, calling for his sex toy in his head. Almost there. 

"Doing what?" 

"Whatever you're doing!" Harry inserts the key for the hundredth time and yanks. In a split second Louis registers a pop and then Harry is on the floor holding-

Louis' door knob. 

"Fuck," Harry drawls, rubbing the back of his head to ease the pain of hitting it on the floor when momentum threw him to the ground. 

"What did you do that for?" Louis demands, assessing the damage. 

A hole the size of a, well, door knob, now takes the place of the actual knob. The opposite door knob of the one in Harry's hand, the one for leaving the apartment, lies in Louis' hallway. Louis mutters a string of colorful words as Harry stands up beside him.

"You told me to!" Harry defends, trying to insert the door knob half-heartedly. After a Christmas miracle fails to occur, he nudges the door open. This time around it obeys with ease. The little fucker. 

"Sorry." Harry tries offering the door knob to Louis, but the knob refuses to budge from his palm. A loud laugh sounds throughout the hallway as Harry makes a discovery.

"The kids put super glue in the door knobs! I suppose yours had more than mine." Harry's eyes widen as he faces his palm to the ground and shakes. The knob loyally sticks to his hand.

Despite being horny beyond belief and having his rental property break, Louis joins his laughter. It just might be a sign of insanity from his blue balls. In less than a minute the two of them are clutching their stomachs in an attempt to stop the pain from laughing too hard and too fast. 

Once the realization that he now has to stay in an apartment being completely vulnerable dawns on him, Louis frowns. 

"I could run to a hardware store and-"

"On Christmas? At-" He glances at his phone's lock screen. "One thirty in the morning?" 

Louis tried. All he can do now is put something over the hole in his door and maybe barricade the horrid thing with something heavy. Or-

"You could stay over. For safety reasons. Are you doing anything for Christmas?" Louis asks, regretting doing so as soon as he finished asking. Harry has a look of surprise glued to his face as sure as the knob is glued to his palm. Ha. Puns. 

Louis is ready to simply go inside and lock down every entrance and never emerge from the apartment ever again when Harry answers. 

"I'm-um. No... I was just going to go see Christmas lights. It's kind of a tradition." Louis immediately wonders if Harry is planning on doing this with a significant other. "A lonely one, if I'm being completely honest," Harry chuckles, going to mess with his hair nervously before remembering a piece of furniture is super glued to his skin.

Louis is met with a rush of confidence. 

"We could watch movies and maybe, I dunno, bake festive cookies or sommat," Louis suggests, willing to throw away his wank for safety and Harry. 

"Okay. Yeah. Let me go grab some acetone to melt away this glue and some other things if I'm staying over." 

As Louis turns to enter his apartment to hurriedly tidy up a bit, a hand envelopes his shoulder. He turns to find a look so genuine on Harry's face it threatens to bring Louis to his knees right then and there. Louis' eyes never leave Harry's mesmerizing lips as he whispers-

"Merry Christmas, Louis." 

... 

"I brought reinforcements." Harry's voice carries throughout the room from behind a tower of food and blankets. Louis isn't given the chance to respond as the tower topples into a heap on his couch. Harry takes the opportunity to shake out his wet hair from the quick shower he took before coming over. His Santa pajama bottoms are oddly adorable and the white v-neck he's sporting makes Louis drool more than the food does. 

"I have blankets, you know. And food." Despite his words, Louis' mouth waters as he notices the amount of candy Harry has supplied. He crosses his Christmas tree socks (he has quite a collection) as he leans against the counter connecting the living room to the kitchen. 

"Yes, but," Harry picks up two boxes from the mound, "I have popcorn. And hot chocolate." 

"Butter?"

"Butter." 

"Marshmallows?" 

"Marshmallows." 

"Hmmmm..." Louis pretends to consider, as if he would tell Harry to take all of his things back. He has too much of a sweet tooth for that. "Okay." 

...

"People make the Grinch out to be the villain of the town, but the real villains are the townspeople. If they had only been nicer to the Grinch when he was growing up and didn't make him an outcast based off of his appearance, I think he would have been a nice guy," Harry contemplates on their current Christmas movie (the Grinch). Louis snorts as Harry shoves a handful of popcorn in his mouth. 

"In my opinion he's the hero because he ended up being kind in the end even when people were mean to him," Harry continues around the popcorn in his mouth. 

"I think you're putting too much thought into it," Louis shrugs, throwing a piece of popcorn at Harry's face and missing. 

Harry reaches over Louis to grab the DVD case on the end table. Louis might scream internally as Harry's curls brush against his cheek. He smells like a fruity body wash and sweet shampoo. Louis' previous issue with being around Harry returns as he holds his breath and thinks about emerging himself in cold water. 

"Maybe. The case does say it's for ages eight and up," Harry shrugs, laughing at himself and failing to notice Louis' problem. He subtly grabs a blanket to drape over the obvious tent in his pants. He's able to breathe again when Harry is back on his side of the couch. 

"Harry?" Louis asks before he loses confidence. He's awarded raised eyebrows as permission to continue. 

"Why do you spend Christmas alone?" His voice is quiet, as if speaking too loud will scare Harry away. Harry doesn't hesitate to answer. 

"Well, my adoptive parents have a little boy named Frankie and I upset Frankie so they prefer not having me around. He's biologically theirs so they feel an attachment to him," Harry murmurs, his eyes still locked on the Grinch case even though they're unfocused. Louis doesn't know what he was expecting, but Harry's answer wasn't it. He does know that Harry couldn't upset a fly, though, and he doesn't doubt Frankie is a douche. 

"Hey," Louis leans into Harry, nudging him to pull him from wherever his mind is at. Harry's eyes trail up to Louis' and suddenly Louis forgets about his uncomfortably tight pants. "The Grinch was a good guy in the end even when people were mean to him." 

Louis offers Harry a smile and hopes what he said wasn't cheesy. Harry's face is completely unreadable and for a moment he seems to consider something about what Louis said. 

Without warning, Harry closes the distance between them and suddenly Louis is met with the lips he finds himself ogling constantly on their daily walk home. He's not one hundred percent sure he's not experiencing a wet dream. 

Unfortunately, Louis makes a noise that startles even himself and resembles a dying whale. The kiss ends as soon as it begins, a short pop filling the room as their lips disconnect. Harry is unable to maintain the connection seeing as he's bent over laughing. 

"I thought we were having a moment!" Harry laughs until he hiccups, tears rolling down his cheeks. Louis touches his lips and decides in a split second he's not done kissing Harry.

"Wha-" Harry manages before Louis pulls him back to his lips by the collar of his shirt, this time withholding the noises Harry arises out of him. 

Although Harry is normally a gentle butterfly, he kisses like a well-practiced minx. He is able to predict Louis' course of action almost before Louis can by simply judging his body language. Louis opens his mouth slightly into the kiss the way he does when he wants tongue. Harry doesn't disappoint. 

The kiss is slow and sensual, tasting of gummy worms and the toothpaste from where Harry must have brushed his teeth before coming over. A hand caresses Louis' cheek and the sound that comes out isn't nearly as bad as the one before, but he can't find it in himself to care. The kiss is too consuming and he's currently putting everything he can into not coming in his trousers. 

Harry nips at his lower lip, making a noise in return. He leans over Louis, this time for better leverage to pull Louis under his body. Louis, being the submissive bastard he is, does so without hesitation before realizing their chest to chest contact is disastrous for the whole "don't orgasm while kissing like a teenager" thing. 

His hands betray him by tangling themselves into Harry's shirt, pulling him even closer. His tongue meets Harry's as the kiss deepens, maintaining its slow pace yet reaching a new level of intensity. 

Harry's thigh rests between Louis', and oh. The contact is heavenly and Louis submits to the pleasure with an arched back before he realizes what's happening. Harry groans as his crotch meets Louis' thigh. Louis may be in a dry spell, but he's very aware of what is digging a hole into his leg. His hands rush to push Harry away even though every fiber of his body is begging him to stay. 

During his scrambling to separate the two of them, he accidentally knees Harry in the balls. Hard. Harry climbs off of Louis with a pained expression and clutches his crotch tenderly. It doesn't help Louis' situation.

"Fuck," Harry groans, this time in pain. Louis attempts to pull his knees up to his face and make himself as small as possible while at the same time not putting any pressure on his dick. "If you didn't want to, you could have said something. I would have stopped." 

Despite the embarrassing situation, Louis feels a laugh bubbling in his throat. Harry thinks Louis didn't want to be pinned under the most attractive person he's met as said attractive person ground against his body. 

"I did," he whispers. "Want to, I mean." 

Harry's eyes meet his and he mirrors Harry's sudden grin. 

"Really? You don't have to save my ego, you know. It'll live with rejection." Louis wants nothing more than to crawl back under Harry and let the events unfold how they were going to. 

To prove his point he leans over to press a kiss on Harry's cheek. 

"Really. I'm just, erm." Suffering from nearly two and a half weeks without orgasming or even touching myself and my cock isn't having any of it. Louis would go take a shower and masturbate with Harry here but quite frankly he needs something in his arse, and he can't use his toys in the shower without nearly cracking his skull open. "Tired." 

"Oh." Harry's tone suggests he doesn't believe Louis, and Louis knows he probably thinks it's an excuse to not snog him. He wish he could tell Harry he just doesn't want his come to ruin their snogging session. It's a problem.

Louis suddenly can't be in the same room with Harry's lips anymore. 

"I think I'm going to go to sleep," Louis explains. "You can take the bed. And before you protest, I'd feel better if I could keep an eye out on the door." 

The door is currently being barricaded with Louis' nightstand and the hole covered with a thick layer of duck tape. From his spot on the couch, he can see down the hall and to the pitiful door. 

Harry nods with sad eyes, clearly thinking Louis doesn't want to kiss him. He doesn't put up a fight as he wishes Louis goodnight and trudges off into Louis' bedroom. Without Louis. It's truly a shame. 

When he's out of sight and Louis can hear the creak of the bed springs as Harry lays down, he pulls his cock out of his pants. With the blanket over his body, he's able to do what he has to do discreetly. As much as he wants to ride his dildo into oblivion, he knows he couldn't without alerting Harry. 

He sighs and throws his head back at the immense relief when he pumps his shaft. Louis thumbs over the head, a blurt of precome meeting his finger. 

After ten minutes of remaining constantly on edge, Louis pulls his hand away. Unfortunately his plan to separate from Harry didn't include thinking about how his dildo is now under the bed Harry is laying in. 

Louis knows it's time to face the facts. He's not coming without something pressing against his prostate. He eyes his fingers for a moment before shoving them in his mouth. 

And- when he deems then wet enough- his arse. 

The burn is bitter sweet as he works his index finger in first. He hasn't properly fingered himself in weeks and it's clear in the way his eyes water when he enters a second finger all too soon. 

"Fuck," he whimpers, pressing his fingers in further and his face into his arm to muffle his noises. Louis Tomlinson cannot be quiet when something's in his arse. 

A thin layer of sweat covers his body when he pumps his two fingers faster, feeling the bump of his knuckles hitting his balls. With a hiss, he readjusts his hand so there's no threat of contact with his genitals. 

A third finger joins the others within ten minutes of scissoring the first two and biting down on his tongue. Louis can feel a tear roll down his face as he ungracefully jams the ring finger in, the stretch so satisfying it hurts. He's too turned on to care that the blanket covering his actions is now on the floor and too hot to put it back over himself anyways. 

By the time Louis' fingers are able to fuck into himself at a quickened pace without a sting, Louis' belly is damp with the precome his cock has leaked onto his skin where it's laying, demanding attention.

Louis is able to faintly register the pain as his head is thrown back on to the back of the couch. It's in that moment his middle finger grazes his prostate and a jolt of electricity shoots up his spine. 

"Damn it," Louis curses when he fails to find the spot again, his short fingers unable to stretch enough to press unrelenting against his prostate. 

He needs his dildo or he might explode. 

With a defeated sigh as he accepts his fate, Louis removes his fingers from his arse and tiptoes into his bedroom.

...

Harry lies awake staring at Louis' ceiling. He's unable to sleep after the adrenaline spike from kissing Louis. 

He licks his lips, remembering the feeling of when Louis did the same. He had taken a chance and for a moment it seemed to pay off. 

Until Louis scrambled away like a frightened animal, crushing Harry's dream of holding Louis' small body under him. And his balls. Those too. 

Harry winces at the memory. 

What he cannot comprehend, though, is why Louis was into the kiss one minute and then the next he pulled away like Harry's lips were poison. Maybe he thought Harry would go further than he was comfortable with. Harry plans on discussing the event when they wake up to explain how he would never pressure Louis into doing something he wasn't one hundred percent into. 

Before he could fall asleep in order to pass the time until Louis wakes up, though, he becomes highly aware of rhythmic creaks in the floor coming closer to the bed. Harry stays completely still and adds deep breathing for effects. 

The person in the room stops at Harry's side of the bed and Harry is suddenly grateful he's facing the opposite direction. 

As he pretends to be sleeping, he hears rustling under the bed and the slide of a box as it's being dragged from the crevice it was hidden in. Harry figures the thud on the ground is the box's top being discarded and he becomes too curious to stay still. 

"Whatcha doin'?" Harry teases as he rolls over to face Louis. He immediately regrets his decision when he sees Louis' horrified expression, but he doesn't comprehend the horror until he looks down. 

Louis' tiny hand is currently wrapped around a black, sparkly dildo. 

Harry is saved from trying to fix the awkward situation when Louis bursts into tears, dropping the dildo and preparing to run out of the room. Harry lunges before he can, grabbing Louis' wrist. 

"Hey, hey. It's okay, Lou. We all have urges," he tries. This has the opposite effect he intended it to have and only makes Louis cry harder. Harry tries to tug him closer to show he's not disgusted. Hell, Harry himself had a wank in the shower before he came over. 

"I'm not crying because I'm embarrassed!" Louis manages to say through his hysteria. 

"Then why-" 

"I'm crying because I need to fucking come and I haven't for two and a half weeks and all I want right now is to fuck my dildo but I can't because you're a good person and stayed over!" Louis nearly shouts, his eyes trailing back to the dildo. He hiccups from crying so hard and even through the dark Harry can spot the thick bulge in Louis' pajama pants. 

"I could leave so you can-" 

"Don't bloody say it! You'll make me embarrassed! I already will be after this but I'm so fucking horny all I can think about is coming!" 

Harry honestly doesn't know what to do in this situation. He would offer for Louis to substitute Harry's dick for the dildo, but he's not quite sure Louis wants that and he doesn't care to make a bad situation worse. Apparently Louis isn't done, though.

"And you're not bloody helping at the moment because you decided to kiss me at the worst possible time and it made me hornier and now I have to shove that toy up my arse when I have a clear notion of how big your dick was pressed against my thigh!" Harry quite honestly doesn't believe he's not dreaming at the current moment, with a pretty boy in front of him claiming he'd love to ride his dick. 

Harry doesn't disappoint, if he says so himself. 

In one fluid motion he kicks the covers off of himself and slides his trousers down to his mid thigh, revealing the semi he's been sporting ever since they snogged. Louis practically drools and he unapologetically stares at Harry's cock as it hardens. 

"Mount up, then," Harry dares. 

"If you insist," Louis breathes. In three steps he's back to Harry's side of the bed. In two motions he's joining Harry on the bed and throwing his leg over Harry's waist. In one second he's crushing his lips against Harry's. 

Harry's hands immediately grab for Louis' hips to pull his hips down for contact. Louis' protests immediately by sitting up on his knees. 

"Don't touch my cock," Louis commands. Harry holds his hands up in surrender, grinning like a madman.

"Plan on coming untouched?" Harry taunts, accepting the challenge. He's met with squinted eyes and doesn't understand until Louis pulls his trousers down along with his underwear. 

The sight is enough for Harry to wince, as if the blue, swollen balls Louis has are contagious. Louis' cock is red and angry by the looks of it, leaking precome down its shaft. Harry doesn't doubt Louis will come untouched. 

"Bloody hell. No wonder you were crying." 

"I wasn't crying you twat," Louis scolds as Harry licks at the tears on his face. He is able to feel the smile it brings to Louis' face. 

Louis hurries to spread Harry's legs with his own, shimming down Harry's torso and down his waist. Harry's back arches towards the ceiling when his cock is engulfed in the warmth of Louis' mouth. Louis' fingers dance along the bone of Harry's hip until his palm presses his hip firmly into the mattress. Harry settles for tangling his legs behind Louis' shoulders and his hands in the fringe above Louis' forehead. 

"Please," Harry whispers to the headboard as his body stretches to meet the pleasure that's being offered to him. 

At least Louis seems as unable to keep still as Harry is. The hand on Harry's skin traces a line from Harry's hip to his chest where it then ghosts over his nipple. Goosebumps arise on Harry's arms despite the heat as his eyes trail down to Louis only to see the other hand nestled between his own cheeks. Harry makes a sound much like a sob and fists the bedsheets in his hands. 

It's clear Louis doesn't intend on making Harry come from the blowjob alone when he pulls off moments later and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. He eyes his handiwork and when he deems Harry to be hard enough, he hops up to Harry's waist once more and leans down for a kiss. 

Louis moves in a flash to pull a condom from his nightstand, doing the job himself when he returns to bed. 

"Do you need-" Harry attempts before Louis' lips cover his own. They're lost in kissing for a minute or two until Harry pulls away, leaving Louis huffy and with a pout. 

"-prep?" He finishes, the picture of Louis fingering himself while he has Harry in his mouth burned into his memory. 

Louis answers by sitting down on Harry's cock, inching down until he has to stop to gain his breath back. Harry swallows the urge to chase the tight heat around him and decides to mouth at Louis' nipple instead. 

"Was in the living room fucking my fingers and wishing I could come in here and sit on this cock," Louis gasps, making his point by swiveling his hips. 

"It's a Christmas miracle," Harry grins, puckering his lips until Louis gives him another kiss. 

"After you kissed me all I could think about was the way I could feel how big you are just by grinding on my thigh. Might have to keep you around just so I can put your cock in me whenever I want," Louis teases when his hips are flushed with Harry's. He doesn't move for a bit, gnawing at his bottom lip until Harry does it for him. 

"Do you need a minute? Does it hurt?" Harry asks as he presses their foreheads together. Louis' eyes are firmly shut and sounds of displeasure are coming from his throat.

"Hey, it's okay. Just let me pull out and we can try again later when you've had more prep, okay?" Harry says. As much as he would like to go to town on the arse he's in right now, he doesn't want to hurt Louis.

"Harry if you pull out of me right now I swear..." Louis grits as he holds onto Harry for dear life. "I just haven't had anything in me arse for a while and you're way fucking bigger than that dildo on the floor over there." 

"I can flip us over. Would that be better?" When he's met with a nod, Harry wraps his arm around Louis' lower back and holds his body to his own like a baby koala. Because life isn't like porn, Harry's cock slips from Louis' arse and Louis whines in protest. Before he can protest, though, Louis' back hits the mattress and he doesn't hesitate to wrap his legs around Harry's waist. 

"Better?" Harry asks as he guides his dick back into Louis.

"Yeah. 'M just gonna have to ride you after breakfast." 

Harry makes a noise as equally unattractive as the one Louis made when they were snogging on the couch and fails to catch himself before he jolts his hips forward a bit. 

"You're welcome to put my cock in you whenever you want, baby," is Harry's response. "But for now... I just have to find..."

Louis gasps when the head of Harry's dick brushes against his prostate. Harry grins triumphantly and chases the bundle of nerves there. 

"Got it," he whispers into the column of Louis' neck. He fucks against his find, Louis crying out at a particularly accurate thrust. Harry can vaguely register the breaking of skin on his back as Louis digs his nails in. 

"Come on now, give it to me," Louis orders and in that moment Harry vows to make Louis beg for it one day. Harry plants his feet into the mattress and grips the headboard until it creaks. 

Louis makes the most delicious noise as Harry pounds into him, the wondrous sound of skin hitting skin filling the room. Harry thrusts until a bead of sweat rolls down his brow and Louis can't withhold the sounds anymore. 

"You're going to wake the neighbors," Harry laughs as Louis gives one particularly loud shout when Harry nails his prostate.

"You are my neighbor, you fuckwad." Louis hisses, but he looks anything but threatening as he's sprawled out under Harry's body. 

"Yeah, but what about next door? Mr. Jenkins might have something to say about the noise tomorrow..." Harry says as he rolls his hips into Louis'. Louis' cock is currently leaking heavily onto his stomach, precome pooling in his belly button and rolling down onto the blankets. He's not going to last much longer. 

"Tomorrow?" 

"Mmh. When I fuck you against the wall connecting the two apartments." Harry forces his eyes to stay open even when Louis clenches down unbearably hard onto his cock to witness Louis unravel at his words. 

"Harry! I'm-" Louis cries, pulling Harry's body down onto his chest as if he'd fall apart without the contact. Harry noses his way into Louis' neck, biting down as he releases into Louis. 

Harry is overwhelmed with sensations. Louis' cock comes more than Harry thought possible, the warm stickiness pumping out between their bellies. Harry is highly aware of Louis' cock pulsing through the aftershocks and then twitching when it can't handle the sensitivity from being wedged between two bodies.

Louis whimpers throughout the time it takes for Harry's cock to finish releasing its seed into the condom, his hands tracing circles into Harry's back. Despite orgasming first, Louis is still dribbling onto their skin, two weeks worth of come releasing all at once. 

"Fuck," Louis whispers against Harry's skin. Harry pulls out before Louis gets too sensitive. "That's the best orgasm I've ever had." 

"Look at all you had in you; no wonder your balls were blue," Harry points out when he rolls off of Louis. Louis lifts his head like it takes an immense amount of effort to do so and surveys the scene. Although some of the come followed Harry when he moved, Louis still has enough for it to overflow and roll down his sides. 

"It's a term I'm not eager to become reacquainted with," Louis breathes. He looks ready to fall asleep, so it's up to Harry to retrieve a washcloth and rub Louis clean. He tosses the condom into the trash and pushes Louis out of the come stain in his sheets. 

"Do you want me to-" Harry begins, motioning out the door. Louis may not want to sleep in the same bed with Harry despite just having sex with him. 

"Come 'ere, you big oaf," Louis says with grabby hands. Harry grins and plops down beside Louis, careful to avoid the wet spot. 

When Louis is quiet and soft breaths escape his lips, Harry pokes at his cheek. 

"Louis?" 

"Mmh?" Is all Louis can manage. 

"Merry Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> Wellllll, that either went terrible or ended up decent... Tell me what you think!! The idea was very loosely based off of a tumblr post I saw about a person hearing footsteps and thinking they were about to be murdered only to find out the person was a complete butterfly who is scared of the dark. Thank you for reading!


End file.
